


Choices

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [21]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Castiel x Wade, Nat x Dean, Reader x Wade, Steve x Castiel, Steve x Wade, Steve x reader, reader x castiel
Series: House of Laughs [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Choices

Sam frowned as Nat marched in, opening his mouth to ask but she beat him to it. 

“I am going to be as nice as I can, Castiel, but you are not going to be seeing my sister, okay?” Her voice was soft but sharp at the same time. She pointed at him as she spoke.

He had not been expecting that, causing his eyebrows to shoot up. "Cas?" He asked.

Cas looked at Nat. "I believe that is her choice to make." He said calmly. "We had an extensive discussion over brunch yesterday." He explained.

“That’s nice, but it’s also your choice to make and I’m kinda making it for you.” She crossed her arms. "This isn't happening." She shook her head.

Sam was still trying to process what the hell was going on. Cas was seeing you?

“I apologize Nat but no one makes decisions for me.” Cas told her. “I understand your concern, but I believe we are all capable of making our own choices.” Her said simply. "We have all agreed to take our time with this relationship. And, as it stands, she is one of the most well protected people on the planet."

Nat stared at him and sighed. “I didn’t even know you guys were interested!” She pointed out. "This is so out of the blue." She added.

“Regardless of how it happened, it has.” Cas told her. "What should matter is that she is safe, happy, and cared for."

Sam nodded in agreement to himself and held up his hands when she gave him a look. 

“As a reminder, I do not believe your sister was unsupportive in your choice of Dean.” Cas told her. "While she may call him 'pretty boy', she is happy for you."

Nat crossed her arms. “This isn’t about me.” She countered.

“Exactly.” Cas smiled. "It is about Y/N."

Nat clenched her jaw. “Just know I don’t approve.” She said seriously. "I never will."

“Thank you for your opinion.” Cas nodded. "Now, I'd like to go see the others." He turned to Sam. “Goodbye.” 

Sam looked at Nat as they were left alone. "I was not expecting any of that."

“That’s exactly how I felt.” She shook her head. "She didn't tell me. I had to find out because someone overdosed Steve and Wade talking on the plane."

Sam nodded. “I’m sorry. I know she probably planned on telling you.” He sighed. “She was probably scared, and knew you would react this way. Maybe they aren’t even sure how they feel right now, and they didn’t want to tell people before they were sure.” He suggested.

She bit her lip. “But it shouldn’t progress to anything more! That’s three chances she gets hurt.” She said almost defeated. “Three chances to get her heart broken!” She insisted. “One is bad enough.”

“But...you know they’re good guys.” He said gently. “Great guys even.” He told her. “And she’s more like you than either of you will admit.”

“I don’t appreciate the lecture.” She sighed. “But thanks either way.” She told him. “I’m gonna go wake up Dean. I still don’t know what he decided about Disney, but I don’t even want to go now.”

Sam nodded. “Maybe it’s best to skip this one out.” He agreed. 

* * *

Dean was on his back, arm over his eyes when Nat came in to wake him up. “Mm, what’s wrong?” He asked as he got shaken. “There a hunt?” He moved his arm, blinking at her. 

“It seems that Y/N is seeing Cas, and Steve, as well as Wade…” She explained. 

“Run that by me again.” He sat up. “Seeing as in?” He stared at her. “Like…” He left the words unsaid. All she did was nod. “Oh, God. Gabriel is back and fucking with me.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Sadly I talked to her and no one is fucking with you.” Although, she made a note to ask him to elaborate on that further another time. “She is very persistent that they remain together.”

Dean blinked. “You chewed her out?” He looked at her. 

“Of course I did!” She told him. “I told Steve I was ending things, then Cas the same thing. Neither listened.”

He nodded, rubbing the edges of his mouth. “Well shit, this is a new one.” He mumbled. “I mean, Steve was a new one, but I kinda understood it.”

“How?! He’s supposed to be America’s Boy Scout!” Her voice went up slightly.

“They’re a lot alike. They get along.” He shrugged. “Neither one is gonna be rushing to sleep with anyone any time soon.” Dean added. “They’re both ‘old’ and shy.”

“Everyone gets it but me I guess.” She sighed. “I just don’t want her getting hurt, and she just upped her chances. What happens when she’s targeted for being with them?”

“She’s targeted for being your sister probably. That’s how it is with Sam and I.” He nodded. “I really get your worry, I swear, but maybe it’ll just be a fun thing for her?” He pulled her close. “Anyone comes near her, she’ll throat punch them and then make them regret coming after her.” He sounded almost proud.

She shook her head. “And how does she protect her heart? How do I know she’s going to be the center of their world?” She put her head on his chest. “I don’t want to wake up to a call with her sobbing because one of them walked away. And if it’s Steve, or Cas, the other one will, too.”

Dean rubbed her back. “I think she knows what she’s getting into.” He hoped at least. “That’s a risk everyone takes being with anyone.” He reminded her. “We hope for happiness because if we stay too scared to do anything, we don’t live.” 

She made a noise and shook her head. “I can’t even think about it. But thank you for listening.” She wrapped her arm around him. “I don’t even think I want to go to Disney now.” She pouted.

He kissed her head. “That’s okay. I hadn’t decided yet anyway. We can have our own date.” He offered. “Go for a drive in Baby somewhere.”

“Please.” She sighed. “With lots of candy.” She asked.

“Whatever my girl wants.” He promised. "Well, I'm wide awake now. Want me to hop in the shower and get started?"

“Take me.” She told him. Shift to look up at him, she kept her arm wrapped around his waist.

“That I can definitely do.” He kissed her forehead. 

* * *

Cas appeared to find the three of you holding each other. “Hello.” He said softly. 

Steve instantly reached out for his hand, silently pleading for him to join. Everyone moved so that the angel could fit on Steve's other side.

“I’m here.” Cas said softly, squeezing Steve’s hand and reaching for yours with his free one. “For all of us.” He added, letting everyone know that his mind hadn’t been changed.

You smiled softly at the angel, Wade doing the same. “Thank you.” You told him. “That means a lot.” You gave his hand a small squeeze.

He gave you a small nod. “That is how I feel about all of you.” He said. “Our happiness and comfort is what matters in this relationship. No one else's.” 

Steve leaned into him, appreciating that statement. “How about we all get ready and go have fun?” He asked softly. “Maybe it’ll distract me.” 

“We better disguise ourselves better.” Wade said gently. 

“Tony got us some special passes that should help.” You mentioned. “We won’t waste half the day in just the lines.”

Steve nodded. “I, uh...I don’t know if I want to show much...PDA…” He noted. “Maybe it’ll pass if I don’t think about the publicity.” He said softly. “I’m sorry.” Even being disguised, it would be hard for him.

You shook your head. While it hurt ever so slightly, you wanted to support him. “Whatever you need.”

“It’s not for everyone.” Wade nodded, glancing down. “And I’m pretty sure I can get into enough for all of us.” He joked, trying to keep things light.

You smiled softly at him. “You’ll behave, I’m sure.” You teased gently, moving to get up. “I’ll let you boys talk while I shower.”

Wade patted your back as Steve kissed your head. Cas gave you a tender smile as you got up. You grabbed your small suitcase and slipped into the bathroom, gently shutting the door.

Wade looked at Steve. “You know, I get it if you don’t want to be in public showing PDA with me. With Y/N you won’t get much, if any, hate. So just know I support that if that happens.” He patted his arm. “I know that even hand holding would mean something.”

Steve bit his lip. “But I don’t want you guys feeling like I care any less.” He sighed. “It’s not fair to you guys.” He pointed out. “At all. We’re all in this together.” 

“Well, I am perfectly content with no PDA.” Cas assured him. “I do not mind keeping it to the hotels.” He wouldn’t know anything different anyway.

Steve searched both their faces. “Maybe I’ll try then with Y/N.” He sighed, so unsure. “I don’t want to upset her, or make her feel that I’m pulling away because of everything.” He admitted. “I don’t want this to come between us.” Even if he was scared of getting between you and the only family you had.

“I am sure she wouldn’t feel that way.” Cas told him. “We will all have our own alone time along with group time.” He reminded him. “She knows that we all have varying degrees of experience and comfort.” 

“Plus, she knows who you are as a person, Hunk. She’s not going to make you do anything that’ll make you uncomfortable.” Wade poked him. him. "I'll send her that pic from the plane and she will melt."

Steve went slightly warm. “I just want to show her I’m in it too, even being scared.” 

“We know.” Cas patted his chest gently. “Do what you feel most comfortable with.” He said, looking over when you came out, dressed, and drying your hair. 

You waved at them. “Who’s next?” You pointed to the shower. “Because, seriously, the water pressure is amazing.” You gushed.

“I can. I’m so fast.” Wade popped up. 

“You and your showers.” You smiled. “Enjoy.” You laughed, patting his backside on the way by. 

“Tease!” He said over his shoulder. 

“I must change into casual wear.” Cas stood. “What would you suggest?” He asked. “Would jeans and a t-shirt be appropriate?” He was pretty sure, but an amusement park wasn’t a social situation he’d ever dealt with before.

“Yeah, that’s perfect. Shorts if you’re comfortable, but you don’t feel the heat, so...” You shrugged and smiled. 

“Wonderful, I’ll do that.” Cas smiled, surprising you by gently kissing your head as he passed. Your cheeks turned a light pink at that. 

Steve smiled softly at you as Cas disappeared and held out his arms. “Come here.” He said before you put the towel on the chair and walked over to him. He brought you close into his hold and kissed your nose. “Can I hold your hand today?” He asked, sounding so sweet and adorable. 

“Of course you can.” You grinned. “Only if that’s something you’re comfortable with after everything.” You told him, not wanting him to feel pressured. 

He nodded quickly. “I really am. It’s my comfort zone with you.” He said confidently. “It’s easy with you.”

You smiled. “Then feel free to do anything as you please. Anything.” You were thankful that he felt comfortable with you. “If you need to find a hiding place while we’re surrounded today, just let us know. I’m sure Cas can snap you here for a few.”

“I will. I promise.” He squeezed your waist. “Thank you.” He looked over when Wade walked out in just a towel. “I hope you know this is a family park.” He joked.

“Oh I thought we agreed nude beach?” He joked right back. “Oh well, maybe in France. Isn’t that a thing in France?” He asked, rummaging through his bag to pull out clothes.

“Probably.” You shrugged, playing with the back of Steve’s hair. “We have time to find out. There are many stops before there.” You shrugged, not bothered by Wade getting dressed right there.

“And we have a cute nerd on our team who likes to research.” Wade winked at you as he slipped on some bottoms. “He can make all the informational posts for our Instagram. Oh, we’re gonna get such awesome pictures.”

Steve blushed as he realized you were talking about him. “M’not a nerd.” He countered. 

You giggled. “You are, and I love that about you.” You kissed his cheek. “It’s hot.” 

He grew warmer. “Doll…” He whined. “Stop.” He put his hands over his face.

Wade squeaked. “So cute!” 

You giggled and hugged his shoulders. “Adorable.” You said lovingly. “I can’t wait to see what posts you make to tell people new stuff.”

“Not fair.” He tickled under your thighs, grinning when you squealed. “I love that sound.” He grinned, continuing.

“S-Steve!” You patted his chest. “I’ll fight you!” You weakly threatened. “So mean!” 

“I’m so scared.” He laughed. 

Cas was now in the room and was beaming at the interaction. He enjoyed the mood that was now in the room. “You have a beautiful laugh.” He told you as he walked up. When you smiled up at him, be grinned. “And a lovely smile.”

You blushed. “Is this make me as red as possible day?” 

“Yes!” Wade jumped up and down. “It’s such a good color!” 

“I agree.” Cas nodded, leaning back against the wall. 

Steve smiled at you the brightest. He looked at you with pure adoration. 

“Shall we head out?” Cas asked, slipping on his sunglasses. It looked so unlike him, but it worked. 

“Sure, Blue Eyes.” Wade nodded. “To Disney!” He clapped. “I did my best ‘disguising’ myself. Looking like chewed up gum makes that difficult.”

“I can assist with that further if you feel. I can make other people see differently.” Cas offered gently. “Especially if it starts to bother you.”

Wade swallowed. “Well thanks, Cas. I’ll let you know.” He nodded. While he was used to the stares, this would be a lot more kids than he had ever been around.

“Can you do that with all of us?” Steve asked. “The last thing that we need is more issues with the news and...and Nat.”

“Yes. It is just enough to be unrecognizable to others.” Cas nodded. "Would you like to do that?"

You three nodded, knowing it would make things easier. “But if we take pictures we look the same?” You asked. "I want a lot of memories of our time."

“We will look the same.” Cas assured. 

"Maybe that's best, then." Steve noted. He knew it would help with being open. Maybe in time he wouldn't need that push. 

Cas snapped. “It is done.” He gave you each a small smile.

“You’re amazing.” Steve complimented. “You just took a huge worry off my back.” He admitted.

“I am very happy to hear that.” Cas gently ran a hand through his hair. "Anything to make it easier."

Steve leaned into that. “Thank you.” 

He sighed softly. 

You smiled at their interaction, happy that everyone was still on board. Part of your had been scared that when Nat called, things would have fallen apart. You were still worried that they might, but you stayed positive. You took Wade’s hand as your group made its way out of the hotel room. 

* * *

Steve stared at the churro in Wade’s hand. “You’re sure it’s good?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They’re the fucking best, Cap.” Wade assured. “Best part of Disney food.” He held it up. “Want to try a bite? I’ll share.”

Steve shrugged and took a small bite. The last thing he wanted was to fill up on junk food.

You three watched him chew and Wade fist pumped the air when Steve grinned. “You’re right.” He nodded. “It’s really good.” He agreed, chuckling at Wade’s reaction.

“We’ll get you your own to take back.” You smiled up at him. 

“I’m an expert at snacks.” Wade nodded. “I like to eat. A lot.” He chuckled.

“So do I.” Steve grinned. Of course, that was always healthier food.

“Do you wish for a snack?” Cas asked you. “We have passed many food places without you saying anything. I don’t wish for you to feel rushed.”

You blushed a tiny bit and shrugged. “I’m okay. Nothing has caught my eye maybe.” You told him. “If something stands out, I’ll let you know. If not, I’m sure I’ll find something when we stop for lunch.”

“Okay. Please do not hold back.” Cas smiled softly. He gently, and shyly, took your hand.

You smiled widely and squeezed it. “Thanks, Cas.” You told him. You’d gone between holding Steve’s hand, and Wade’s, but let Cas take his time. When he chose to hold your hand, it meant a lot.

The angel nodded shyly and stayed close to you the remainder of the walk to your next destination. Every now and then, you’d put your free hand on his arm when talking to him. Wade caught a moment between you on camera without either of you noticing. 

“Would someone want to share a drink with me? Maybe a smoothie?” You asked. 

“I will.” Both Wade and Steve said at the same time, making you all laugh. 

You grinned at them. “I’ll let you decide.” You gently tugged Cas to stand in line with you. “I should get the largest size possible, shouldn’t I?” You glanced at him, amused.

Cas smiled and nodded. “I am sure it will be all gone by lunch.” He agreed. “And this way they don’t have to try to get to share.” He pointed out where the other two were playing ‘rock, paper, scissors’, with Wade throwing in a gun now and then.

You laughed loudly, shaking your head. “They’re great.” You said tenderly and looked up at him. “And you are, too. Thank you for everything.” You reminded him. “I’m really glad I met you.”

“I am as well.” He brought your hand up to kiss your palm. “I am also glad that the four of us being together was brought up.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” You giggled, blushing. “An angel being okay with this is surprising, but in a good way.” You noted.

He nodded. “I understand that thought. This is me...exploring.” He smiled. “I am always trying to learn more about life.” He told you, trying to keep talking about humans how he normally did. “I know that some are not accepting of this, but that does not bother me.”

“Me, either.” You stood up and kissed his cheek. “You’re so wise.” You said before moving up to the window to order. “Can I get a large strawberry banana smoothie, and a large very berry smoothie?” You asked with a smile.

The young man smiled widely at you. “Of course. Are you on break?” He asked you, making you tilt your head. “I mean, obviously you’re a princess.” He winked. 

You blushed brightly at that. “Vacation with my boyfriends, actually.” You told him. “Sorry.” Cas seemed to move slightly closer to you at that. 

“Oh.” He blushed as well. “I’ll get those smoothies going!” He rushed to start them, slightly embarrassed. 

The other two came over, Wade sagging. “The Hunk won.” He pouted, leaning his head on your shoulder. “So mean.” 

You kissed the top of his head. “I got two large smoothies, babe. Don’t worry.” You giggled.

He squealed. “Yay!! I love sharing.” 

Cas chuckled and handed the one he was holding to Steve. “So do I.” He smiled. "We enjoyed watching you two try to figure out who was sharing, though."

Steve grinned triumphantly, always enjoying winning a game. "It was very thoughtful of you to get two smoothies, though." He kissed your cheek, missing the awkward feeling smoothie guy handing Cas the second one.

You blushed and hid under his arm, clearly embarrassed as well. Once Cas has paid, the four of you moved away. “I am feeling that feeling again.” He glanced at Steve. “The one I felt with the waitress and you.” He said honestly. Steve gave him a questioning look, wondering what could have caused that. “The smoothie boy attempted to flirt with her.” He explained.

Steve automatically turned his head and shot the boy a stern look. The smoothie guy looked a bit scared at Steve’s look, and went back to helping the customers. “What did he say?” He asked, glancing at you.

“Implied she worked here since she was a ‘princess’.” He nodded. “She then informed him that she is on vacation with her boyfriends. I did enjoy hearing that, I’ll admit.”

Steve smirked. “I would have, too.” He surprised you and pulled you close. “We’re happy to be called yours, doll.” He planted a kiss on your cheek. “And we’re happy to call you ours.” He added.

“You’re going to make me blow up from blushing, aren’t you guys?” You huffed. “Because it’s working.” 

“Very good.” Cas beamed. “I enjoy it.” 

“Same!” Wade fist bumped him awkwardly. “She’s super cute when she blushes. But even better when she’s pink for other reasons.” He smirked. Steve blushed at that as well and glanced at you darkly. 

Cas narrowed his eyes. “I don’t under...oh.” He nodded once it hit him. “Well, then.” He glanced at you. “Do not worry. I look forward to all.” Your eyebrows went up as you looked at him in surprise. “What?” 

“I just didn’t expect that.” You said shyly. “Not even close.” You ran a hand through your hair before sipping at the smoothie Steve was holding.

Cas smiled. “At our own pace, of course.” He assured. “There is no rush to get there.” 

“That’s what I expected.” You smiled but didn’t look at anyone. It was your turn to be a bit shy at the moment.

Wade smirked the widest. “Love this.” He wrapped his arms around you. “So, where to next, Hot Stuff?”

“You guys decide.” You mumbled, leaning into him cutely. “Whatever catches someone’s eye, we can do. If someone wants to sit out, that’s fine, too.” You didn’t want anyone to feel forced to go on a ride they weren’t interested in.


End file.
